


This Day's Black Fate

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenage Donna Noble meets Campbell Bain (from Takin' Over The Asylum) and hit it off. Their meeting changes her life forever as friendship turns to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own these characters (the BBC does), the images that inspired it, or even the original idea. It was dreamerbee who provided massive inspiration for this story. Without her this would never have been written.

It was starting again, all the talk about spending time away in Glasgow to visit distant relations; in more ways than one. Donna hated her life. She rolled her eyes as her mother spoke sarcastically from her position in front of the cooker. “Don't try and give me all that ‘I’m too old to go away with you’ twaddle, young lady! You are coming with us to Morag’s, and that’s that.”

Donna was already rebelliously walking away from her mother as she answered, “Yes, Mum.” There was an added, “No, Mum. Three bags full, Mum,” as she sauntered off to glare at her clothing before even attempting to pack a thing.

“That girl! She’s only just fifteen and she already thinks she knows everything,” Sylvia exclaimed to the captive audience of her husband, who tried his hardest to sympathise. Honest he did.

But Donna was his little girl, and she had wrapped him around her little finger from the first moment he had held her in his arms. She had been a very special gift after all their vain efforts to have a family. “Sylvia, she doesn’t mean it,” he had defended Donna. “She’s just trying to find her feet.”

“She’ll be finding my foot up her backside if she isn’t careful!” Sylvia had retaliated. “I wish you wouldn’t let her get away with so much, Geoff.”

Geoff had merely shrugged in reply, since it didn’t help to argue with her. It never got you anywhere.

Two hours and ten minutes later Donna must have had every single item from her wardrobe spread out on her duvet cover as she pontificated to her stuffed toy collection about her situation. What exactly did you take to a cold desolate place like Scotland? Nobody she knew would be seen dead there, let alone swop the opportunity to go to Marbella and go somewhere to the back of beyond like Glasgow! 

Scorn sat heavily on her face as she considered her lot. Okay, she had once run away to Strathclyde, but she’d been only six then, and she had been intrigued by the stories Gramps had told her about his family; full of fairy folk and magical places. It had taken years to find out that it had all been complete bunkum. Now she was much more sophisticated than to believe such things existed; but it didn’t stop her loving her Gramps or his new stories about the stars and the aliens out there any less. Instead, he was always there with a funny tale to tell, a hug or wise words. If she couldn’t find a man like her dad she decided she would settle for one like her grandfather easily enough. 

She sighed as she picked up a jumper and held it against her body. Why did it matter anyway? They probably all ran around in kilts in Scotland wrapped up with thick blankets all the time, for all she knew. As long as they didn’t expect her to dance the Highland Fling, that was all!

“Hurry up, Donna!” her mother shouted from the bottom step of the stairs. “We have to leave pretty soon!”

“I’m coming!” she yelled back, and hastily threw some garments into her suitcase. God! Could her life get any duller? She very much doubted it. Heaving a huge sigh, she finished packing and dragged her case down the stairs. 

There was another dramatic sigh as she seated herself in the back of her dad’s car. Just to spite her, the sun came out, and she squirmed in annoyance.

“Are you chewing a wasp?” Geoff asked her in order to get a laugh.

“No!” she had barely huffed back; but he was pleased with the result. It meant she would thaw. 

 

The journey north seemed to take forever, and even the stops at various motorway services failed to lighten the day. Although crossing the border into Scotland and seeing the signs for Gretna Green was a little exciting; and Donna made a mental note of where it was in case she ever had the opportunity or need to elope. Well, you could never be too prepared in her book.

There were signs up as they hit the outer edges of Glasgow proclaiming that it had just been proclaimed the European City of Culture. She wondered who they were trying to kid? Still, it didn’t look too bad so far.

A lot of the buildings as they travelled through the centre of Glasgow looked very dark or ultra-modern. The traffic seemed as bad as London though, so that aspect was familiar. And then they turned off the motorway and headed properly into the landscape.

She sat gawping at the buildings, asking numerous questions about why they were so tall, why they were all a dark browny-red colour, and why was there building work everywhere. 

After several twists and turns they pulled up outside an unremarkable house and got out of the car. Within seconds a woman appeared beaming merrily at them. “Welcome to Scotland!” she cried. “How lovely to see you!”

Hugs were exchanged, introductions made, exclamations over how tall Donna had got, and invitations exchanged about what they would do whilst there. As it was, Donna didn’t remember her mum’s cousin Morag at all, but then she’d only been ten months old at the time. In next to no time she was similarly greeting Morag’s husband, Philip, and their daughter, Alice.

 

As things turned out, Donna and Alice got on like a house on fire; which was fortunate, because they were sharing Alice’s room for the duration. Alice was older than Donna, by almost a year, and they were similar in colouring except Alice was slightly darker ginger. When they had first ventured out together several people had mistaken them for sisters, and they giggled with delight. 

Soon they were exploring the locale, doing things that teenagers tend to do. Things like window shopping followed by grabbing a bite to eat. Alice quickly suggested a place where the rest of her friends might have been hanging out. “Please Donna!” Alice had begged as Donna hesitated. “He might be there.” “He’ being the boy she currently fancied and whose attention she was hoping to catch.

“Alright,” Donna had reluctantly agreed. She didn’t want to spoil Alice’s chances but having decided to dabble with vegetarianism for a while she didn’t want to sit in a place that seemed to condone eating meat. 

As Donna and Alice stood contemplating the dearth situation that was otherwise known as an empty McDonalds - well, empty of any people they could possibly know - a tall, lanky, light-brown floppy haired, over-enthusiastic puppy of a lad bound up to them.

“Hello, ladies! Who’s this with you, Alice?” he asked as he tried to lean nonchalantly against the counter next to them.

“Oh, hello, Campbell,” Alice cautiously answered as she eyed him up and down. “This is my second cousin Donna. She’s come all the way from London to see us.”

“I hope you didn’t walk, or you’d be tired by now,” he lamely joked. His eyes swept appreciatively all over Donna, she noted.

“Don’t be daft,” Donna softly chided him. “Dad drove us up, and it took for bloody ever!”

Campbell nodded towards a nearby booth. “You can come and sit with me, if you like? It’ll be no bother.”

“Thanks,” Donna answered before her cousin could refuse. Well, he wasn’t bad looking, and he might actually buy them something to while away the time as they chatted.

That was all the encouragement Campbell needed, and he eagerly showed them the way to the small padded area. “Can I get you both a coffee?” he magnanimously offered.

“Milk, two sugars, please,” Donna replied as she ignored Alice’s glare that invited her to refuse.

“What did you say ‘yes’ for to him?” Alice angrily whispered her question when Campbell was out of earshot.

Donna shrugged. “Why not? He seems alright, and I fancy a coffee. There’s no law against that, is there?”

“No, but it’s wise to stay away from loonies,” Alice complained. “Campbell isn’t quite right in the head. Everybody says so.”

Donna contemplated him as he took the task of gathering sugars very seriously. “He looks okay to me; and it’s only coffee,” she defended her decision.

Campbell didn’t seem to notice the hasty discussion between the two cousins as he joined them at the table. Well, it wasn’t the first time something had been said about him behind his back; and he was rather curious to find out about Alice’s relative, truth be told. Not that he wasn’t hurt, or that he fancied her or anything, he told himself. He was just curious, and should his dream of moving to London as a professional musician ever materialise he would have someone there that he knew.

“Two coffees!” Campbell announced when he returned to the table and set the cups down. With care, he placed the sugars and stirrers in front of them. Ah, where should he sit? Without much hesitation, he slid along the bench that Donna sat on, getting as close as he dared. “So…. What have you been up to? Done anything interesting?” he causally asked. Well, in his head it sounded extremely casual, but it might have come out rather stuttered. He then tried draping his arm along the back of the seat they shared.

Donna played with sugaring her coffee, not looking at him directly. “Oh, you know; this and that. Alice has been showing me the sights, although she hasn’t taken me to Soggy Hall Street yet.”

Alice immediately burst into laughter. “It’s Sauchiehall Street, silly!” she exclaimed. She then turned to Campbell to explain, “She wants to buy a new top.”

That gave him the chance to look at her chest without condemnation. “What colour are you after?” he asked.

Donna blushed under his scrutiny. “I dunno what I want until I see it. But it won’t be pink; I can’t get away with wearing that.”

“Oh I don’t know; you could practically wear anything and it’d still look good,” he commented without realising the depth of the compliment.

“Thanks,” Donna mumbled as she sipped her coffee, trying to hide the fact she was blushing again.

It was time to seek out some facts, Campbell decided. He shuffled his bottom on his seat nervously before asking, “Does your erm… does your boyfriend mind you being up here?”

“Boyfriend?” Donna giggled, amused by the question. “No, I haven’t got a boyfriend. Do you know anyone I could meet?”

Campbell hastily scratched his head. “I might know someone. What sort of person do you like?”

Donna went into thinking mode. “Let me think…”

“Gary Barlow,” Alice suggested. “That’s who she likes on the telly; and whatshisname.” She then frantically waved her hand about as she tried to recall a name. “You know. He was in the building thing… Bruce Willis!” 

Donna nodded in agreement. “He’s well fit. Yeah, if you know anyone muscly like that then I’m interested.” She then added for Campbell’s benefit, “I also like Denzel Washington, Kevin Costner and Jean-Claude Van Damme.”

“All the strong men,” Campbell stated to himself, and thought about his own puny body. Damn! He didn’t stand a chance with her. “What about River Phoenix?”

“He’s a bit weedy,” Donna answered, to his dismay.

“What about you, Campbell? Got your eye on anyone?” Alice cheekily asked him.

He took a sip of his own drink before answering, “No, no one as such. I’m keeping my options open.”

“Perhaps Alice can fix you up with someone,” Donna brightly suggested, and chose to ignore the snort of scorn Alice shot at her. This Campbell seemed to need someone in his life. There was a lost air about him that made her want to offer comfort. “What sort of thing do you go for?” 

Before Campbell could think up an answer, Alice interrupted with, “A girl that’s breathing, blind, and not quite with it.”

“Alice!” Donna admonished her. “Don’t be mean.”

“It’s okay,” Campbell told her, giving her a friendly smile. “Alice likes to rile me.” He threw her a glare across the table, and she smirked back. “I hear you’ve got your eye on Jimmy Christie.”

“And what if I have?” Alice answered defensively. “He’s in a band.”

Sensing a growing argument between the two of them, Donna hurriedly suggested, “Why don’t we all have a walk down to Woolworth’s? I missed hearing what’s number one at the moment.”

That led to a discussion about the charts and provided a suitable distraction. Donna felt quite pleased with herself for deflecting the situation. Now what to do about Campbell? Gradually she started to see him as her new mission in life, and was determined to help him find that elusive girl he wanted. After all, when Donna Noble became your friend, she did it properly! 

That was the first time that their paths crossed whilst Donna was staying in Glasgow. They happened upon each other a couple of times after that, despite Alice’s disapproval; and they talked together endlessly about their likes, ambitions, complaints and life in general. With both of them having the gift of the gab there was rarely a silent or awkward moment between them.

There was a brief moment when Campbell tried to kiss her; but Donna had unexpectedly looked away at a dog that was leaning out of the window of a car, causing them to both laugh, and him to miss his chance. After that he felt he would stay forever in what people later called ‘the friend zone’. He was prepared to wait until he could try again to get her in a romantic situation. All he knew was that he firmly hoped that she didn’t see him as the brother she never had. Other than that, they got on famously.


	2. Return to Scotland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reuniting the year after they first met, Donna Noble and Campbell Bain find out that their feelings are a little more serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to stay sweetly romantic; and then I started writing sex scenes again when certain aspects of Campbell's condition and teenage sexuality reared up. I do apologise.

At the end of Donna’s two week visit they exchanged addresses and promised to keep in touch during their up and coming important exam year. As with most holiday friendships, burdened with the usual rigmarole of teenage life, things waned a little after a while after the initial flurry of letters. Neither of them seemed to mind too much; and they each used the other to ward off embarrassing questions about their romantic status. Saying you had a long distance boyfriend/girlfriend seemed to fend off a heck of a lot of unwanted attention; particularly for Campbell. Although his dad wasn’t so keen when he was made to state who she was and especially where she was from.

In comparison, Donna had a mixed bag of mild interest once she was back home, thanks to the assets her body had burdened her with; unfortunately most of it was of the opportunist groping variety.

But for Campbell certain traits were starting to seriously manifest themselves, deeply worrying his parents. Worrying enough to consider a professional opinion if things continued as they were. All teenagers had depressed moments, but Campbell’s were not healthy; even for someone whose parents were no longer together. They’d tried to justify it by reasoning that he merely disliked his new stepfather, since he had chosen to live with his father, but his episodes were getting noticeably worse. One moment he was as high as a kite, and another moment he could not get any lower. Yes, it was all very worrying. His father began to despair if he would ever make something decent of his life. 

All of this was unbeknown to Donna; but her mother’s cousin Morag suspected that something of this nature was happening to Campbell. Not that it gained him any sympathy; unless someone suspected his father of regularly beating him. Then and only then was his name said kindly.

Since the friendship had seemed to wane, Sylvia had no hesitation in suggesting that Donna spend some time with her second cousin Alice straight after she finished doing her O levels the following summer. In fact, Sylvia was prepared to let Donna undertake the visit completely on her own, to a certain extent. It had not failed to reach her attention that Donna managed to attract more than her fair share of interest from boys whose intentions were not always quite so well meaning. In particular, Sylvia feared that Donna’s heart was about to be broken by her latest unrequited love who was, quite frankly, giving her the run around and playing the field. There would be nothing better for her than a change of scenery in a different country, Sylvia decided.

As before, Donna grumbled; but at least it wasn’t quite so loud this time. Secretly, Donna was looking forward immensely to seeing Alice again. They had had a whale of a time the year before; and there was the faint chance she’d meet up with Campbell again too and catch up with all his news. She missed him, and was dying to know how he was fairing. 

 

It was another soggy dry day in Glasgow. Campbell was walking home from his mum’s, wishing violently that the weather would finally cheer up and that the music shop would answer his application to work there part time. The evening stretched out long and emptily before him, like most evenings did; although he was pleased his dad wouldn’t be there. It was a mixed blessing that his dad had had to work evening shifts in order to top up his wages. It also offered him a form of freedom he’d never had before. 

“Hello handsome,” he heard a distinctively London sounding voice say from behind him as he rounded the corner into his street, and Campbell whirled around with delight.

“Donna!” he cried out. “I didn’t know you were coming up!”

She gave him a gentle smirk. “I thought I’d surprise you. Are you pleased?”

“Pleased doesn’t begin to describe it,” he enthused, and rushed forward to embrace her in greeting.

“Do you fancy hanging out with me and Alice this evening?” she asked anxiously.

“What time shall I come round?” he asked in return, and gained a wide smile.

 

Their friendship slipped easily back into place, as they eagerly swopped stories of what they’d been up to in their year apart. However Campbell knew the dynamic between them had changed on the night they were caught in the rain. 

It was during the time that Alice got herself a boyfriend, originally from Crieff; a college student, no less. And didn’t they all know it! Alastair McTaggart was studying marine biology once he went up to Edinburgh University; and he went on and on about the environment until Donna felt the urge to shut him up with a well-placed knee to the groin. She didn’t know what Alice saw in him, and often wondered out loud about the possible reasons. 

It was handy that they could go out as a foursome; and even handier that Alastair had a clapped out old Citroen to drive them all in when the fancy took him. The problem was that he didn’t always fancy doing that, wanting to have Alice all to himself; and Campbell and Donna often found themselves suddenly alone together, making their way home.

That was how they ended up soaked to the skin, huddled together in a bus shelter as they waited for their bus to appear. The huddling could be excused by their need to keep warm; what happened next couldn't. 

It had begun as a tease when Donna moaned about being cold. “Come here, woman, and let me warm you up,” Campbell had softly ordered Donna as he grabbed her around the waist, pretending to be oblivious to the damp squishy feel of her coat.

“I’m quite capable of doing that myself,” she had inevitably countered as she felt his arms wrap themselves around her waist. The action brought his face much closer to hers than normal, and she was able to smell the delicate odour of the washing powder his clothes had been laundered in, and the hint of the aftershave he had tried on earlier that day. All in all he smelt delicious; and she found herself wanting to stay within his embrace.

“Look at your hair,” he despaired, reaching up to take hold of a soddened curl. “This would not be out of place on rat.”

“Here, what are you trying to say?!” she demanded; attempting to pull back from his insult in the process. 

He held on tight, reluctant to let her go now that she had shown herself to be a bit more willing to let him stand so close. “I’m saying that I love the way your hair is when it isn’t hanging like a rat’s tail,” he said thoughtfully, wrapping the lock of hair around his fingers. “But I could get to like it as much as I like you.”

Donna drew in a sharp breath, and felt her heart rate go up a notch. Was this it? Was he finally going to kiss her after she had waited all this time for him to even attempt it? “You could?” she feebly asked. “Does that mean you actually like me?”

Campbell snorted in disbelief. How could she question him after all the time they had spent together? “Och, I like you alright. I like you very much,” he practically purred as he risked leaning in a bit more. To his surprise, Donna didn’t try to shy away from him; in fact she almost seemed to be encouraging the act. So much so, he decided to go for it. There would be no harm if she didn’t want him to; he was sure he could come up with some excuse to cover himself. 

Using a gentle tug on her lock of hair, he drew her nearer and risked pressing his lips down onto hers. There was no shout of protest, no thump around the head, and no accusation of being the biggest idiot alive... nothing to deter him. So he tried it again. There was an answering press back; so he moved his hand to rest on the back of her neck whilst keeping a hold of her head through her hair. Kissing her was every bit as wonderful as he had dreamed. After a few fabulous seconds they broke apart, and grinned at each other for having the audacity to do such a thing.

“Will you go out with me?” he asked her, not knowing how else to voice the question.

She smiled shyly back, and said, “Yes, I will.”

He squeezed her around the waist in joy and briefly kissed her again just as the bus pulled up. Hand in hand they got on the bus, frightened to let go of their wonderful mutual joy. Their euphoria was to last quite a while. 

 

“What did you think of Braehead?” Campbell eagerly asked Donna as they stepped off the bus before heading towards his home.

She looked about her as she thought about the waterside shopping centre for several moments, considering the calm view of the river they’d had when they had peeped outside. “Not bad,” she finally answered him. “It’s prettier than Oxford Street.”

He hugged her in glee. “And you are prettier still,” he gushed as he kissed her cheek. “Love you.”

Wow! Donna stared at Campbell in shock. No one had ever said they loved her; and she felt tears well up. “I love you,” she whispered.

His eyes lit up. “You do?” he breathily wondered.

“Of course I do, you prawn!” she smirked at him. “I wouldn’t be standing here, waiting to be kissed if I didn’t.”

With a delighted chuckle, he turned them as one and pressed her up against the nearest wall. “Is that one kiss or two?”

“As many as you’re offering,” she replied, allowing him to lean in to make the offer.

After several passionate kisses, he stopped to ask, “Will you come and stay the night with me?” He gained a shocked reaction. 

“No! I don’t want to have sex yet. I’m not ready,” she stressed.

Damn! He was hoping she was. Let’s face it; any young lad would want to make love to the girl in his heart. “I’ll wait until you are. I love you too much to force you,” Campbell assured her.

That earned him a searing kiss of gratitude; and for a moment he thought that was it. But then she decided to reward him by smoothing a hand over the front of his trousers, jolting him into lust. “Not here,” he begged, wanting her to continue but hating the situation. 

“Where then?” she had cheekily asked.

Campbell took a firm hold of her hand and led her into his home. 

 

The house he lived in with his dad was like any other house she had been in, except it no longer had that extra something a woman brought to a place. This was the first time Donna had been further than the front door; since Campbell’s dad was a little unwelcoming with his gruff manner. Campbell had assured her it wasn’t personal; his dad just generally hated the English. It wasn’t much of a consolation.

“Do you want something to drink?” Campbell immediately offered.

Donna shook her head. “No, I just want you,” she softly answered.

“Me?!” He beamed at her in happiness. “Oh yes, we have some unfinished business.”

He launched himself at her, hungrily kissing her to within an inch of her life. But she fought back eagerly. Soon their coats were flung to the side, Donna’s blouse was undone and Campbell’s trousers were open as they sought out new experiences.

“Have you ever erm… touched a boy before?” he hesitantly asked.

“No,” she admitted. “I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

He grinned. She truly was his. “Don’t worry; you’re doing fine. I like you doing that,” he encouraged her movements as she caressed his body. Placing his hand over hers, he showed her what was nice and what urged him on. “Can I touch you too?” he pleaded.

“I’m not sure,” she faltered. 

“I promise I won’t hurt you. I just want to…” He stroked her intimately, causing a gasp. “Does that hurt?” he asked in fear.

“It doesn’t hurt. I just wasn’t expecting that,” she explained.

They continued to heavily pet, exchanging kisses as they went, until Campbell could hold himself back no longer. “I’m going to cum,” he warned her, just two seconds before he actually did. “Sorry!” he quickly apologised, and repeated it when he saw the look of horror on Donna’s face.

She grabbed some tissues and helped him clean himself up. “Does it always happen like that?” she wondered.

“Sort of. You made it happen a lot quicker,” he confessed. “It’s because you are so sexy.”

“Geroff!” she modestly exclaimed.

“But you are,” he insisted, tenderly cupping her cheek. “And next time I’ll prove it to you.”


	3. Love and Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Campbell seduces Donna into exploring their sexual feelings a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned that there is teenage sex from the very start.

Their next time in learning about sex was in Campbell’s kitchen the day after. Campbell’s dad had made a brief appearance before heading off to work, and Donna had hidden in the garden while he had eaten.

She peeped around the kitchen door at Campbell standing alone by the sink; the washing up freshly done. “Has he gone?” she whispered.

He beckoned her in. “Dad’s only just gone; and he never even noticed you were here.”

“I suppose I’d better go back to Morag’s,” she said reluctantly.

He pulled her into his ready embrace. “Stay just a little bit longer. Please!” 

He was already hard as he kissed her deeply, flaming her passion as he undulated against her. Slowly his hand eased its way under her skirt, up her leg, and onto her knickers. This time she made no attempt to stop him, wanting to see what he would do. His tender caresses soon turned into pressing, and then his fingers dived inside her underwear to stroke more firmly. The combination soon had her quivering as her first ever orgasm occurred, shocking both of them.

“Wow!” he said as he released her mouth and removed his hand. 

His grin turned even broader when she announced, “It’s your turn.”

Unfortunately Donna’s first attempt at offering oral sex resulted in a most unpleasant taste as Campbell reacted almost immediately to the stimulus of her mouth upon his body! 

“Oh god I’m sorry!” he blurted out in shame. “It was wonderful, but I’m so sorry.”

She decided to chalk that one up to experience; and mentally noted that it wasn’t likely to be repeated if she could help it. Luckily she was more than willing to kiss Campbell again; she just didn’t want to do _that_ in the future. Instead she quickly learnt to expertly satisfy his appetite with her hands during their stolen moments together.

 

Their last fledgling sexual experience happened just before Donna had returned home to England. Mr Bain had returned home late from work and was in bed in a drunken stupor, so Donna had been invited to spend the whole day with Campbell. For once they could totally relax, and he had risked showing her the only place she hadn’t been. With pride he flung open the door to his humble bedroom. “And this room is mine,” he announced, as though he half expected to be told off about the condition of the room.

Donna peeped in and saw that all was neat and tidy. The single bed was covered in a dark blue and grey duvet, the walls were painted a similar dark colour, although it was hard to see much of it behind all the posters of musicians Campbell had up, and standing proudly on its mount in the corner was an acoustic guitar. It was a humble room; but it clearly represented the tastes of the young man standing apprehensively by her side.

“It’s lovely, Campbell,” she enthused for his benefit, keenly aware of how much he needed her approval. “I bet you are inspired to write lots of songs in here.”

He immediately went into keen puppy mode; and leapt into the room to fish out a book from one of the drawers in his dresser. “Just a few. I write them all down in here,” he explained, handing her the book. “And I record a rough copy onto here.” He then pointed to a small cassette deck. “Dad bought me it for my last birthday.”

She reverently touched all the things he pointed to. “You’re very lucky,” she told him. “I don’t own anything like this.”

“Girls aren’t supposed to,” he teased, expecting her to swat his arm.

“Oh yeah?!” she protested, and pushed him.

He landed dramatically on the bed, and she hooted with laughter at his antics. In retaliation he grabbed her wrist and dragged her down onto the bed beside him. “Yes, _Miss_ Noble. That is the way of the world,” he said, grinning madly at her. “Girls become wives, whilst men become little boys.”

Donna snorted in agreement. “You’ve got that one right, mate!”

“Do you love me, Donna?” he suddenly pathetically wondered.

“Of course I do! Where did you get the idea I don’t?” she asked, climbing up his body to look him square in the face.

“Good! Because I love you,” he declared with great feeling. “I love you so much I feel my heart would break into a thousand pieces and never be whole if I ever lost you.”

Sometimes his declarations overwhelmed her, but then he tended to feel most things intensely. “You’d easily find someone else,” she stated, trying to ward off her embarrassment.

“No I wouldn’t,” he insisted. “And I would never want anyone else. Once I’ve finished my Highers and you've got your A Levels we can go and be together in London or wherever we choose. As long as I have you I can cope.”

Thoughts that questioned how he would cope in the meantime, once they had to be separated to continue their studies, were pushed out of her head as Campbell’s eyes appealed to her to feel the same way as he did. Any lasting niggling doubts dissipated when he kissed her deeply and slowly. In the short time they had been sharing kisses their skill at doing so had come on in leaps and bounds. Their kisses turned sensual, their hands sought out flesh to caress, and their bodies pressed together as their senses screamed for more. 

When his hands found their way onto her knickers, she meekly reminded him, “I don’t want to go all the way.”

“I know,” he consoled her. “I promise I won’t. I just want to feel you, nothing more.”

But when he suckled her flesh and touched her intimately she wanted all that he was prepared to give her, and caressed his aroused body in kind. Although he rubbed himself against her, he truly had no intention of entering her body without permission. 

“You feel so good. I love you,” he almost sang to her; and that’s when he accidentally entered her and Donna gasped loudly in protest. Campbell jumped back in shock, almost dislodging the duvet that covered them onto the floor, and apologetically kissed her. “I’m sorry, so sorry. I didn’t mean....”

“It’s okay; no harm done,” she reassured him. She petted his head, and they lay naked together, giving mutual comfort. “One day we’ll be able to do this for real when we’re married.”

“That will be the best day ever!” he happily agreed.

“What the bloody hell do you two think you are doing?!” demanded a loud and very angry voice.

Campbell brought his head out from under the covers and found his father glaring at him. “Dad! We’re just cuddling,” he tried to explain.

“Who’s ‘we’?” his dad wanted to know.

Donna cagily brought her head out too. “Hello, Mr Bain,” she quietly said.

“OUT! The two of you out!” His dad was almost apoplectic as he shouted at them. 

She pulled the cover around her body in embarrassment. “I need to get my erm....”

That was when his dad actually bothered to take in the garments thrown onto the floor, and worked out what their state of dress was. He pointed at Donna as though he could cheerfully throttle her. “I want you to get dressed and out that door within three minutes. And you....” He aimed the last piece at Campbell who was trying to surreptitiously grab and put on his underpants. “I told you to stay away from this Sassenach. I shall be dealing with you once she has gone!”

The pair of them shared a frantic gaze once his dad slammed the door shut.

“Don't worry about me,” he hastily whispered to her. “He won’t hurt me too much.”

“Oh Campbell!” she gasped, throwing a hand over her mouth in distress. “What are we going to do? He’ll tell Morag, she’ll tell my mum, and then she’ll kill me.”

He tenderly took her hand. “It’ll be fine. I’ll come and explain that we are getting married, and then we can be together like we want to be.”

However, once Donna stepped outside the bedroom door, his dad angrily barred the way to her seeing Campbell. “Get back to your family. I’ll deal with Campbell,” he stated firmly; and Donna was in no position to argue with him.

Decidedly chastised, she mooched back to cousin Morag’s house, expecting an angry phone call at any moment from Campbell’s dad and then her mother.

Surprisingly neither immediately happened, and she was left wondering what the exact punishment would be. It would not be too long before she found out.

Morag quietly suggested that she make her way home before another scandal happened. To Morag’s relief, Donna had merely nodded her consent and went to immediately pack. Dishonour was a big family no-no, and Donna knew in her heart that things would be pushed out of all proportion if she tried to argue back. Within two hours she was sitting on the London- bound train from Glasgow without even the chance to tell Campbell.

“I’ll tell him why you went,” Morag promised; but it hadn’t sounded kindly to Donna’s ears. How could it when she was being sent home as a punishment? She felt as though everyone hated her.

This was added to when she tried to phone Campbell from the railway station once she was safely back in London. Despite the numerous times she tried to get through, no-one was answering. 

Where was he? And why wasn’t he answering? This wasn’t like him. Did that mean that his dad had beaten him black and blue, and he was lying in pain somewhere? Donna desperately tried to put the morbid thoughts out of her head, but she couldn’t, and part of her didn’t want to. 

Just as she had expected, her mother was sitting waiting for her when she got home. It was like facing the Spanish Inquisition. “You had to go and ruin things, didn’t you? It just goes to show that I can’t trust you further than I can throw you,” Sylvia practically spat at her as she walked through the door.

“I’m sorry, Mum,” Donna meekly replied.

“Sorry?! Sorry! Sorry doesn’t begin to cover it, young lady. And don’t go thinking you can get away with anything, because Morag has explained it all to me.” Sylvia stood glaring at her.

“All of it?” Donna cautiously wondered.

“Yes! The phone call from that idiot boy’s father, everything about you carrying on like a little tart,” Sylvia seethed back.

The tears began to silently course down her cheeks again, and she made no attempt to hide them. “His name’s Campbell,” she said defiantly. “And he is not an idiot or a boy; he’s almost eighteen.” 

Sylvia snorted in disgust. “Old enough to know better and nowhere near enough a man.”

Donna held her chin up in defiance. Her mother may insult her all she liked, but Campbell deserved better than that. “You don’t know him like I do. He is good in all the ways that are important. He is intelligent, kind, gentle and thoughtful. And one day we will be together.”

“Oh yeah? And what makes you think that, missy?” Sylvia shouted at her.

Donna sniffed in some courage. “Because we love each other.”

“Love?!” Sylvia then chuckled in disbelief. “What do you know about love? This was some childish holiday romance, and you’ll be back to chasing after some other waste of space in next to no time.”

“Mum! Campbell isn’t a waste of space. Don’t you EVER say that about him!” Donna protested tearfully as she trembled with anger, not knowing how to cope with the level of this emotion.

Sylvia stepped forward, and before Donna was aware she had raised her hand, Sylvia slapped Donna clean across the face. 

“Who do you think you are talking to?” Sylvia asked menacingly. “Get out of my sight!”

Clutching her cheek and sobbing loudly, Donna raced from the room and headed for her bedroom; slamming the door for good measure before throwing herself down onto her bed to sob her heart out.

How had things gone from being so wonderful to utterly terrible in less than a day? What had happened to Campbell? Was he okay? Would they ever be allowed to see each other again? Exhausted from the trials of her day, she eventually fell asleep.


	4. The Blackest Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna must face life without knowing what has happened to Campbell. Can she cope with the next disaster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the end of this chapter you'll realise what theory I was trying to prove. Please don't shoot me for doing this to her!!

The next couple of weeks were like living in a nightmare. Donna had no appetite, she was constantly crying, Campbell wouldn’t or couldn’t answer her calls, and everyone was looking at her as though she had assassinated the Queen. She truly thought things could not get any worse; and then they did.

The general feeling of being under the weather didn’t dissipate, and Donna knew she would feel sick when she returned to school in order to join the sixth form; but alarm bells started to ring in her head when she started to throw up.

“You must be pregnant,” her friend Nerys unhelpfully suggested with glee. 

“I can’t be,” Donna instantly denied. “I told you, we didn’t do anything.”

“Are you sure?” Nerys questioned her. 

“Of course I’m sure. I wouldn’t say it otherwise, would I?”

“I don't know!” Nerys eyed Donna suspiciously. “I read in the Sunday People that you can get pregnant without... doing _it_. Depends how close you got.”

“Alright!” Donna stormed, throwing her hands up in disgust. “I’ll buy a pregnancy test kit and prove you are wrong. We can stop off at Boots on the way home and get one.”

The subject was then dropped for the time being; but Nerys used it several times to tease her with before the day was out. 

It was funny how brave Nerys was when it came to picking up and paying for the pregnancy test; she practically ran out of the shop, leaving Donna standing there on her own. The shop assistant had smiled encouragingly at her as she handed over the money. “Good luck, love,” she said kindly.

Donna answered with a heartfelt, “Thank you.”

Getting back home was a huge embarrassment after that. Donna checked in all directions before she let herself in through the front door. Fortunately there was no sign of her parents, so she crept upstairs to the toilet, drew the pregnancy kit out of her bag, and read the instructions. Three minutes. She could wait for three minutes to prove Nerys wrong, no problem.

Three minutes later she let out a horrified shriek! The stick told her with its accusing blue line that she was indeed pregnant. Clasping her hands over her mouth as the shocking truth tried to clarify in her mind; Donna sank to the floor and wept.

That was where Sylvia found her daughter when she got home from work. Donna was a complete emotional mess on the bathroom carpet; and Sylvia immediately guessed what the reason was. It had long been her biggest fear, after all. Taking in a deep breath, Sylvia leapt into action, steering Donna into her bedroom, fetched a calming cup of tea and made numerous promises that it would all be sorted out. 

Having got Donna quiet enough to fall asleep, Sylvia waited for her husband to arrive home and explain the situation to him. Sylvia knew that he would not like the news that some horny teenage lad had made his precious daughter pregnant. In fact she expected lots more histrionics. As it was, her husband Geoff took it all rather well; almost too well. He had rushed up to peer in at Donna, as she had expected, and then he had quietly seething in the lounge chair he normally sat in. Numerous malicious thoughts churned over and over in his mind as he sat there. Sylvia had been so concerned she had contacted her mother, not knowing what to do.

In hindsight, it probably kick started the first bout of cancer that blighted him.

The coming weeks would see Eileen and Wilfred Mott act as a rock for their daughter and granddaughter; keeping all parties apart enough to defuse any potential conflicts. Of one thing they were in all agreement about, and that was Donna should resume her education at the earliest possible moment. The school had said she could continue for as long as the pregnancy didn’t show; but the moment she did, she had to leave. 

The fact that Donna insisted on giving birth rather than gain an abortion had caused quite a few arguments; the possibility that she should then keep the baby caused even more. But as usual Donna knew her own mind on it very clearly. Her baby had been formed through love so it deserved to be loved, was her unrelenting argument.

The other matter of the father continued to cause a great deal of anguish. Most of the anguish came from the fact that Campbell didn’t know of Donna’s predicament; the rest of it from the fact that no one could get hold of him. Phone calls were still going unanswered, letters returned unread, and even Morag knocking on the door several times had gained absolutely nothing. It was as if he had disappeared off the face of the earth.

There were rumours, of course, where someone claimed they had spotted his father; albeit very fleetingly. Other than that, everyone was mystified.

By the time Donna was seven months pregnant she was almost beside herself with worry. This just wasn’t him; someone had to answer her queries eventually. So with great determination she packed a weekend bag, left a note for her parents, emptied her piggy bank, and travelled up by a National Express coach to try and find some much needed answers. 

She’d felt fine when she had climbed onto the coach, was quite focused when she caught the bus in Glasgow in the chill wind, but by the time she was walking down Campbell’s street much of her original fizz had gone, making her feel very unwell; and the drab weather buffeted her body. With great trepidation she knocked on the familiar blue door. After trying several times, footsteps could be heard stomping down the passageway. 

“What do you want?” Campbell’s dad had practically yelled at her when he flung open his front door. “Haven’t you got the message yet? He wants nothing to do with you anymore.”

But Donna stood her ground; she had to know, whatever the outcome, and squared her shoulders. “I won’t believe you until I hear the words from him, from his own mouth. I need to speak to Campbell,” she said as firmly as she could. She had had plenty of opportunities to defend herself and her opinions quite a lot over the previous months, and now felt completely capable of defending herself against this bully. 

His dad glared down at her, and then reluctantly said, “You’d better come in.”

Stepping in, she was immediately aware how silent the house was. “Where’s everyone?” she asked. Everything about the place felt unloved and unlived in.

“It’s just you and me,” he answered, and pushed by her to enter the cold living room without making any hospitable offering. “Both of them upped and left.”

Her hand flew to her neck in self comfort. “What do you mean?”

“I mean my wife went and left me after that son of hers shamed us with the likes of you and caused a scandal. She couldn’t take the guilt any longer.” He stood scowling at her. 

“And what about Campbell?” she asked in a small voice, terrified of hearing the answer.

“They locked him away,” he said vengefully, glad to hear her gasp of shock. “Put him away for everyone’s safety. It’ll be years before they even consider letting him out.”

“But… where… can I see him?” she begged.

His stance was firm. “No! He isn’t allowed visitors where he is, so you’ll have to think again.”

“I need to… I can’t…,” she sobbed, and collapsed onto the chair behind her as pain ripped through her body. “Can I use your bathroom, please?”

“Top of the stairs,” he directed her.

Wordlessly she pulled herself up and stumbled up the stairs, gripping the banister desperately whilst trying to hold back memories of being in the same place in the past. Once in the bathroom she let out a scream of shock as blood covered her questing hand. Swaying in a faint, she trembled as hysteria threatened to overtake her. What should she do? What was happening? Was she dying? Was the baby dying? 

“What’s the screaming for?” a gruff voice demanded from outside the door.

She drew in a breath to try and quell the storm within her. “I’m bleeding. The baby… please save my baby,” she pleaded with him.

“Hang on,” he replied, and she heard him storm down the stairs, leaving her in the accusing silence of the room.

She must have passed out because the next thing she knew a paramedic was handling her, easing her body onto a chair. “Don’t worry, Donna; we’ll soon have you at the hospital,” he tried to sooth her.

“My baby,” she feebly beseeched him.

“We know,” he answered her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. “We’ll do all that we can.”

Another wave of pain hit her, and she eased back into thankful blackness. 

She came too with bright lights above the bed she was laying on, with several gowned people peering with concern at her prone body. The woman standing nearest her head introduced herself as an obstetrician, and pointed out various members of her team. Donna tried to take it all in, something about the baby being in distress and they’d have to induce labour; but she wasn’t able to grasp the full details in her condition.

“We will have to be quick,” the obstetrician stated to the room in general, and Donna felt herself drifting away from the pain. “Soon be over,” she was told as she blacked out. 

 

Much later Donna roused herself properly. Several attempts had been made to bring her round, but slumber kept calling her. Obviously they had given her a sleeping pill after the birth. Coming to brought reality and she whimpered in terror at what might be greeting her. The memory of that birth would stay in her mind for ever more. How had she even endured all that pain? To think that some women wanted to go through all that again. It would take a month of Sundays before she ever considered doing that in the future. 

She was in a room of her own, unusually empty of other patients to make up the numbers, but there was no crib in the room next to her bed. Donna tried to sit up in order to search with her eyes. All she saw was Campbell’s dad standing by the side of her bed.

“Where’s my baby?” she weakly asked. “Is my baby okay?”

For a few seconds he didn’t answer; and then he shook his head. “The baby's dead, Donna. She never made it.” He stood impassively, watching the horror spread over her face.

Donna wiped desperately at her eyes. It couldn’t be true! After all that she had been through, with her mum shouting, her dad giving her the silent treatment, the accusations from everyone, the trip up here, Campbell being taken away… and now this! It was too much to bear. Frantically she grabbed the items in her bedside locker, knowing they must be her clothes. “I’ve got to get out of here. I can’t deal with this. My baby. I’ve got to get away from here,” she cried out, and just ran.

He saw her stumble down the corridor and out through the main doors, and made no effort whatsoever to stop her. He knew he would find her later on, once he had scooped up anything she had left behind; and he had planned exactly how he was going to dump her back onto the next coach home. Soon she would be out of his life forever.

Nobody noticed her hasty exit; he could not have plotted this better if he had tried, and he intended to make the most of this opportunity.

Within the next half an hour a nurse returned, pushing the premature baby in her small crib. “Donna? Where’s Donna?” the nurse asked him as she swept her gaze around the ward.

“Sorry nurse, but she skipped off as soon as I left her alone. What do you expect from a spineless Sassenach?” he explained.

“She left? Without her baby girl?” the nurse queried, dumbfounded by the action. “But the poor wee thing needs her.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Young people these days,” he commented. “But don’t worry, nurse. Baby Amelia will come home with me if need be. My granddaughter will be perfectly safe there.”


	5. Fresh Meetings and Old Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Campbell meets his father, and Donna greets the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fingers crossed this is the ending you were hoping for.

Campbell appeared out of the day room in St Jude’s Hospital for the mentally ill, not entirely pleased to see his father standing there looking stern “Dad? What’s wrong?” he thought to ask.

“Hello, son. I’ve come to ask what you’re going to do now,” he replied.

Campbell looked about the hospital room at a loss as to what he could say in answer. As a mental patient could he even dare make plans about his future beyond the ones he had formed thanks to Eddie and the next DJ set on the Hospital Radio.

“I want to become a radio DJ,” Campbell immediately enthused. “Did you bring any of my mail for me?”

“No, son. Nothing has come in the post for you,” his dad replied, knowing full well what his son was hoping for.

His father never mentioned Donna’s visitation, the birth of his daughter, the fact she existed in the first place, his deception in giving her to Tabetha and Augustus Pond or anything else that might remotely interest him about the last six months or so. 

“Oh.” Campbell looked downhearted. 

“What’s this about the radio?” his dad queried.

With that Campbell launched into his explanation about the appearance of Eddie McKenna in the hospital, and the way it had changed the lives of many of the patients in St Jude’s. Not that Campbell expected his father to be pleased, and inevitable his dreams were scoffed at as being stupid and delusional. His father may have separated him from Donna, telling him that he was better without her, and that she had gone off with someone else, but he could never take away his ultimate dream.

 

As for Donna, she was carefully monitored by her parents for many years, ever vigilant to make sure she didn’t make the same mistake again. But Donna never really recovered from the incident; locking her heart away beneath a façade of indifference.

It would all return with a bang when she happened to glimpse the metacrisis Duplicate with messy wet hair as they played about during those golden moments in the TARDIS; making her go weak at the knees. As he smiled at her, she gasped out in emotional pain as the full horror of her delusion hit home, “Campbell!” 

He had immediately comforted her. “We’ll find him together. I promise we’ll try if we get the time,” he told her, knowing she had willingly ignored the similarities between the Doctor and Campbell in the past, and understanding what it would mean to her to find her first true love.

But it was not to be… at least it seemed so, until the TARDIS took things into her own ‘hands’. She decided to find Donna’s lost daughter for her, and let her see some of the glory her mother had bequeathed to the universe. And that is why Amelia Pond was sought out by the TARDIS one fateful day when the newly formed Doctor needed a friend, a best friend, to help him stop when necessary. 

 

And that was it for Donna, or so it would seem. 

When she thought to check the lottery numbers after her wedding reception she was in for a massive shock or two. The first one was the fact she had won eight million pounds! The second was that drinking champagne all night does not make you feel terrific the following morning, or even the day after. The third was the media attention due to the fact being drunk on champagne makes you blab to the world that you have just won the lottery. The forth was that her marriage barely made it to their first anniversary when the strains of sudden wealth forced them apart and Shaun, her husband, into the arms of someone else. But the final shock was when she arrived at the BBC Radio studios to be interviewed about the trials and tribulations of being a lottery winner. 

As she finished talking to the early morning radio hosts, the producer took her aside and asked Donna very surreptitiously if she minded meeting another radio presenter.

“I don’t see why not,” Donna readily answered. “Who is it?”

A soft voice behind her said, “Me.”

Hearing a distinctively familiar Scottish accent, she whirled around to be confronted by someone more than vaguely recognisable. “Campbell? Is that you?” she cried.

He gazed back at her in wonder, and stepped forward to engulf her in a huge hug. “It’s me, Donna. I can’t believe I found you at last.”

“Found me? But I wasn’t missing,” she feebly replied, clinging onto him for all she was worth. “You’re the one that disappeared.”

“Can we go somewhere to talk?” he begged when he released his tight hold. 

“Of course,” she agreed without thinking. There were still too many unanswered questions in her mind that needed closure.

Stepping outside Broadcasting House, he hailed a taxi, and they both sat anxiously on the seat whilst various London sights whooshed by. “How have you been?” he finally asked to break the silence.

“Fine. I just got divorced, or will be in a week,” she supplied, not knowing what to say.

“I heard.” 

“How come you’re here in London?” she asked in return.

“I came down to stay with an old friend. It looks as though I’ll be offered a job here,” he said proudly.

“Congratulations.”

“Same to you.” At that point they turned up at their destination. “This is it,” he announced, and helped her out.

A few minutes later they were sat with a pot of tea in front of them and a plate of cakes. Donna could stand it no longer; she had to know. “What happened to you, Campbell? Where did you go?” 

Campbell shifted about nervously. “Dad had me committed,” he eventually confessed.

“What?!” she had to stop herself from shrieking. “Your dad kept telling me he had no idea where you were,” she told him bitterly.

“Perhaps I wasn’t the only one with mental problems,” he replied. Then he seemed to realise what she had said. “He told you…? When did you speak to him?”

“Whenever I phoned, when my aunt knocked on the door several times, when I turned up on his doorstep… when my world ended,” she sadly related. 

He gasped. “I didn’t know. I swear I didn’t know. I thought you had abandoned me,” he stammered out.

“Never,” she firmly stated, shaking her head. “I tried for months to contact you.”

“I was in St Jude’s Hospital, diagnosed with manic depression,” he supplied. “I didn’t see Dad for ages, and then one day he turned up out of the blue and asked me what I was going to do with my future; as if I had a choice.” Campbell huffed indignantly. “It wasn’t until Eddie McKenna turned up at the hospital radio station that I dared to dream again of a career in music. Soon after, I was offered my first position as a DJ.” He then turned his soft brown eyes onto her. “I often thought about you, wondering what you were doing, how you used your A levels.”

“I thought about you constantly too. I never really did use my A levels,” she confessed. “Taking my exams was delayed a bit, and I couldn’t settle on a permanent career. I’ve drifted from one job to another.”

“Why the delay? Did something happen?” he innocently asked.

She snorted in derision. “Did something happen,” she repeated with disdain. “It certainly did! A whacking great big something.”

“What did?”

“Didn’t your dad tell you?” she asked instead scornfully, her voice wavering. “Did he tell you about the…?”

“Donna, tell me,” he pleaded when he saw her distress and involuntarily reached out to take her hand. “He didn’t mention you at all apart from when he was punishing me for choosing a Sassenach.” Using his thumb, he tried to sooth her obviously shattered nerves. “Please tell me.”

This was her ‘now or never’ moment; her chance to finally tell him her news. “When I turned up on your dad’s doorstep I was over six months pregnant. I wanted to tell you that you were going to be a dad.”

“But we didn’t do anything!” he protested in shock. “I was careful!”

“What we did was enough,” she stated. 

Gulping to calm himself down, he went on to ask the next important question. “The baby, tell me about the baby. What did we have?”

“We had a girl, born prematurely on the 2nd February.” She was visibly shaking now, and he grasped her hand more tightly. “Your dad came in soon after and told me she had died.” There was a pause as her voice broke on the last word. “I completely lost it then, and ran. I should have asked to see her; just one last time.”

“Dad was there,” he muttered, more to himself than anything else. “But he never said, even on his death bed. I’m so sorry, Donna; so sorry. I don’t know what to say. If I had known…”

“He’s dead?”

“Yes, last year. That’s partly why I came down; there was nothing to keep me in Glasgow anymore.”

“Not even a wife?” she wondered, as a means of distraction. It made her feel guilty that she was glad his dad had died; the man hadn’t offered her much comfort when she had needed it most.

“No wife, no one of importance at all. There never has been,” he informed her with great sincerity, the deeper meaning held within his eyes. 

He couldn’t put off his craving to make a move then, he had to hold her close and share their grief. Too much had happened that they had been unaware of, thanks to his father; and he wanted to try and make some of that up. “I should have been there for you but I didn’t know about the baby. I was a dad; I can’t believe I was a dad.” With a sniff of his own, he pulled back to softly ask, “What did you name her?” 

“I wanted to call her Amelia, but I never got the chance,” she sobbed.

“Shh shhh shh,” he crooned, gently rocking her. “That doesn’t mean we can’t call her that between us.”

When he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, she begged, “Don’t let me go.” 

“I promise,” he vowed. “It took too long to find you.”

 

It was a new beginning for them; but a beginning that would bloom and prosper. Within the year they were married, fulfilling their young love’s dream, and a few months later they were the parents they had longed to be.

Standing at the back of the church as their son was christened, the Doctor smiled with hardly suppressed glee. Finally Donna Bain née Noble was getting the happiness she deserved: and he, more than anyone, knew how much she had earned it.


End file.
